Elven Rain
by Charms
Summary: Sessoc pairing. Sess has his new pet home only to have the tables turned and have her bind him with her spell book. Elves are so fickle aren't they? Or is he wrong?
1. Dark Blood of an Elf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that you may recognize. I do own Angela, Nari, Honsu, and Dramin. And any other Elves.

DEFINITIONS:

Ojiisan: Grandfather

Obaasan: Grandmother

Youkai: demon

Inuyoukai: Dog demon

Jaki: dark spirit or aura

Taiyoukai: God demon

Konnichiwa: Good day

Miko: Shrine maiden

Oden: Japanese food (Kagome's favorite.)

* * *

**Elven Rain.**

**Chapter 1: Dark blood of an Elf**

Extinct. Their kind was to be gone and dead more than twelve hundred years ago when reign over the lands were won by the youkai. Yet her father and mother found one another and courted bringing one of very few three forth blooded elvish children into the 21st century. She was a gift, but her father's blood ruled over her body with an evil shroud.

He was full blooded unlike her half blooded mother who was born from a human priestess. Her only grandfather was a full blooded Forest elf and was nothing like her father. His race lived by the light powers of the world. Her father's race was chaotic and evil but in recent time he had learned to hide what he truly was, a Dark Elf.

The mixing of the two had an unpleasant outcome. She was kindhearted no doubt like her mother but her temper when riled would change her both hair and eye color. Still that was only the fine edge of what would happen to her. She would have wild rages unable to control her darker blood as it ripped through her veins.

Due to the wild rages she was home schooled and that was the only way her father would have it. She was fine with that but that was until her seventeenth birthday.

"Mom I am going to go sit in the garden for awhile, call me if you need me." She said landing gracefully from the landing into the kitchen with a slight thump, before running out the back door.

Their house was no larger than a fair sized Victorian in the middle of Japan but still lost in what little foliage there was left on the small country. The grounds were much larger with three gardens and a few recreational areas for her to physical needs. Her favorite place to be was the lily pond on the far east side of the estate.

She sat there drawing a few lilies floating near the lily pads that bobbed under them. Her father had shown her how to harness the abilities most elves have. They were the first race to indulge in the arts and language. Youkai had nothing against them until the four Taiyoukai came along looking for power.

He was gone now his long life ended after he knew he had given the only offspring he could give. He was an old elf fighting to keep his kind from being no more. He was in the final war but his fight stood with the Inuyoukai whom had killed his only other child; a son of pure Dark Elven blood.

Her thoughts were always on how her brother acted and if he was a strong warrior. She was her father's last attempt on keeping his race alive but she knew he loved her, not because he gave her all she wanted but because he gave her the amulet to his heart so her blood would stay at bay when he was gone.

Her thoughts were ended when she heard her mother call, "Angelina, lets go we are going to see your grandmother." She packed up her pencils and drawing book and followed her mothers scent. Her scent was amazing like a mother's should and smelled like the mornings dew.

Angelina followed her scent all the way into the garage where her mother had packed the car full of suitcases. She caught their scent but no where on them did she find he mothers scent it was all her own scent. Her scent was so different from her mothers and smelled like cinnamon and ginger which was a spicy scent. She looked to her mother with question in her gaze. "Angie you'll be staying with your grandparents for some time while I do some research on your father's blood."

She only nodded her head in response and climbed into the car as her mother did. They drove for about an hour with only the radio breaking the silence when she spoke. "How long?"

Her mother kept her eyes on the road not looking at her bluntly answering her daughter, "About a year."

They talked about a few less important topics like how she would respect her miko grandmother no matter how weird her stories got and how she would not drive her full blooded grandfather up a wall with questions, as she had done he father many a time.

She knew they were there without looking when she could hear he grams voice and smell her gramps scent which consisted of only the smell of pine needles. Neither of them looked to be any older than 30 but she knew better. Gramps was over 500 years in age and gram was 67.

She got out of the car greeting her grandfather first. "Konnichiwa, Ojiisan." He wrapped his arms around her taking in the spicy air around her knowing she was the only person he knew that had such a unique scent. His daughter had chosen a proper mate but he still felt a tinge of disgust for the Dark Elves. He released his arms allowing her to embrace his mate next. Their scents were somewhat alike, both spicy, but hers was so much different.

He listened to her squeak out, "Obaasan, Kagome." He knew they were both miko; he was sure his wife knew and Angelina had no idea at all. He grabbed her bags and started up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. He heard his wife and grandchild say their goodbyes and begin their trip up to the house behind him. He was happy they made it a quick goodbye before Nari his daughter left.

He took her bags straight to Nari's old room. Kagome had the same room not to long ago it was a tradition for them to have that room. When Nari was young he was forced to paint the room a warm baby blue but when he refinished the room for Angie he decided to paint it in a dark blue with white lilies for a border. Angie was young when he had done that but he knew she loved it still. He was pulled from his thoughts when the aroma of cinnamon and ginger filled the room. 'Angie.' He thought.

"Ojiisan, I am going to go explore around the shrine. Is there anywhere I shouldn't go? Obaasan told me to keep out of the well house and I don't think it would hurt for me to take a peek."

He shifted his eyes onto her form in the doorway and thought for a moment. He had been in the well house more than once and nothing caused him any reason to tell her no. "Go ahead and look around anywhere you want, Kagome is just fooling with you. Take your drawing tools, a sweater and a few snacks. I get the feeling you'll be out all night drawing that god tree. I know how its draws your interest."

He rubbed her shoulder on the way out. He was going to enjoy having another Elf in the house. She was a plus because he was like her when he was young. He went down to the kitchen and packed her a lunch-dinner and waited for her to retrieve it.

Angie pulled out her art bag and opened it. It had everything you could name that dealt with drawing or painting a portrait in it. Paints, drawing pens, and pencils many drawing pads, and an easel. She grabbed three drawing pencils one drawing pad and a sharpener. She took in the scent of the house as she dashed down the stairs past her grandmother and into the kitchen where her grandfather handed her a backpack. She smelled it, there was oden, and fried rice plus the scent of wood probably chopsticks and something, no two metallic smelling objects. It was great to have the senses of an elf but on other days it was painful.

"Arigato, gramps." she yelled quickly shutting the door before he could point out her disrespect. He just rolled his light blue eyes at her instead; she deserved to be a normal teen and not a prisoner. He watched her hug the god tree before disappearing behind one of the many buildings. That was his Angie no doubt, and he knew her father's blood had no effect on her as long as she wore that amulet. The dirty Dark Elf had done one thing right before he died but none the less he had raised her to hate youkai and not all of them were enemies to their race.

"Wow I love this shrine. Grams aura is all around it. I can't believe she protects this whole shrine with her miko power mom told me about. Hmmm… the air is so much fresher here because of it." Angie said to herself as she rounded the well houses corner and just as she did she felt it. A slow pull was dragging her toward a scent, an arid scent of a youkai in heat. She tried to pull her senses together but it did no good it was calling to her. By name. 'Angelina, come back to where you belong, come my child.'

She knew the voice but couldn't understand how it was her father if it was a youkai's scent. The door slid open as she crept closer unaware of the true creature calling her. It was her father indeed but his scent was so weak to her senses. She followed it ignoring the strong jaki and just as she took her foot off the final step it pulled her in, a blue and purple colored energy.

The world was gone from beneath her feet for what felt to be only seconds but she would wish it lasted longer. Her feet hit the dirt bottom and she looked up above her to see sunlight breaking down through the hole. She was scared about what was at the top but something in the air calmed her in almost an instant. "Dad." She whispered, agilely crawling up and out of the well.

There were trees all over and she knew she wasn't at the shrine any longer. The smells and sounds around her were all alien. No cars engines, or trains horns blowing, no industrial pollution around her, but that was not the only alien thing she could smell them all of them. The dirty lowly youkai all around her and her dads scent was close, so she began to run to him.

"Dad, Dad, where are you?" She was so close to him she could almost taste his peppery scent he was one of a kind and she wasn't going to let him slip away from her not now. He hadn't been with her long enough so this was her second chance. "DAD!" she screamed as she felt a cool chill up her spine.

"You dare to trespass in my lands you dirty Elf?" a cold voice bit followed by a low growl. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand like a cats would in defense. 'Dirty elf, you are the dirty one.' She thought turning toward the youkai behind her.

She could feel the dark blood in her boil and the amulet began to glow a dark eerie magenta as it did she was able to hold her temper in place. "Dirty Elf, you are one to speak. My kind taught your kind all you know and you are nothing more than a dog that can stand on its hind legs."

The comment caused a growl to sound from deep inside the Inuyoukai she could smell in front of her. His blood clearly at its highest peak in this season. He was the dirty youkai in heat that she smelled in the well house but than if he were here her father was still near by. She brushed his scent to the side fighting to keep her fathers at the top so she could find him but it was ended when the youkai presented himself from the shadows.

He stood at least a head taller than her and he was twice her size, but what made her take a second look was the mere fact that he was beautiful, no amazingly hansom. Not like her father had told her. He had claimed they looked like dogs but were much larger as in the size of an office building but he must have been wrong this one looked more human than anything. His hair was long and platinum silver and his face a pale tan with two slash marking on both sides of his face and a crescent moon beneath his bangs. 'Amazing' she thought. "Your kind fell from power centuries ago my kind reigns now." He growled in a calm yet dangerously low tone.

He pulled a sword from its sheath ready to attack when a smaller youkai and definitely weaker one ran out from behind a bush. "Milord, I couldn't subdue that dirty Dark Elf he was to strong your rosary had no effect. I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." He backed away finally noticing her fragile body slightly trembling from his lords jaki. "This one will be good enough, will she not milord?" He asked pointing a staff at her.

Her arms began to tighten fearing for her life but fearing more she would not find her father. The tightening turned to pain quickly as she felt something ripping open the flesh on the underside of her wrists. She couldn't stop what ever it was but it came rapidly blood spattering all around her. "Father, give me strength she pleaded as she watched two katanas glowing red slide through the openings in her wrists. They were light as she held them in her hands and pulled them to her front for protection from any attacks the two youkai may unleash upon her.

The smaller youkai quickly jumped behind the other muttering incoherent words but she knew what he said. 'I'm no witch.' She thought catching her fathers scent just in time to see him join by her side. "These guys cramping your style." he asked his wrists also releasing two blades as well.

She nodded keeping her eyes on her targets. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to fight. All I was trying to do was make a truce to have you fight along side me against a raising power."

Angie rolled her eyes ignoring him before asking a question she would regret. "Father is it wise to join with the enemy?" The youkai growled at this.

He had smelled their similarities but he also could smell that the male had a mate but the girl stench was not the same as the stench he assumed to be the males mate. "No, my child we will not ally with this menace, come." With that said the older elf gripped the female and they disappeared.

Sesshoumaru growled making the small form behind him shriek. "Milord, I thought you just wanted them to put barriers up not to fight along side us. They are lowly and undeserving."

The youkai looked down on his servant giving him a small smile. "No Jakken they will fight Naraku along side us because it is their calling to restore the peace in this land and that girl I believe she is the miko Bokusenou said would come from the well."

He began to think what the old tree had said, 'She will be a fair height and have dark hair that shines blood red highlights in the light, she is beautiful and no demoness will compare, but you will not need that information because she will always hate our kind. She will kill that hanyou with one slash from her soul blade, but this is where you come in. You must teach her how to draw the blade from her shoulder. It will be a long curved blade with a dim blue hue about it. Do not take that blade lightly it has ninety times the power of your fathers tetsusaiga, and far more hard to release from its sleeping state.' He kept it at mind as he walked back into the shadows of Inuyasha forest. She would return the next day for her belongs that he could smell near the well.

* * *

That's it for the first Chapter I need reviews to go on and ask questions I have the feeling this is new ground in Inuyasha fiction. Tell me what you thought. Oh and I would love questions to be asked. Really. REVIEW NOW. 


	2. Sesshoumaru Sama

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing wish I did but I do not.

Ojiisan: Grandfather

Obaasan: Grandmother

Youkai: demon

Inuyoukai: Dog demon

Jaki: dark spirit or aura

Taiyoukai: God demon

Konnichiwa: Good day

Miko: Shrine maiden

Oden: Japanese food (Kagome's favorite.)

Hai: Yes

I am adding a Character emphasis on the entire situation at the beginning of each new Chapter. So here it is.

* * *

I thought my brother would be like this saint, but assuming he would be was clearly a mistake. There were many things that you assume and make a complete idiot out of yourself when faced with the truth. The only problem with me and the truth is that I tend not to handle it to well.

Add the truth a few twists and turns and you get this blabbering moron, which I tend to call myself. I lose all regard for my safety along with anyone who might be under my care, and yes that includes small children. Why you ask? Well I like to think of that as my little mystery that will never be solved, not by me at least.

So you add me and these twists which you obviously guessed were danger rejection, than finally a really strong youkai, whom is hansom beyond belief and you get a teenage girl swooning with an unhappy ending…

… Or so that's what my little Elven brain thought

* * *

**Elven Rain**

**Chapter Two: Sesshoumaru-sama.**

She appeared in a clearing standing next to her father, he smelled like her father, but the young fair face would prove confusing if it weren't for his scent. He was tall, 6 feet or more, with waist length hair which also had the dark red streaks and gleamed like silk, and his face was a pale white with dark red eye markings. He was hansom and not like she remembered him, an old withered man who could barely walk on cool days. Now he had a strong stance and carried weapons at his sides, and he was the man he spoke of when he would tell her of his past. His armor was a clear blood red in places but in other it was black leather as dark as a night without stars.

He took time to drift in her beauty as well but he knew by her scent she truly was his daughter, and her looks were much like his. She was tall about shoulder height compared to him and her hair held the same black silk look with slight hints of a crimson red. Her face unlike his had one golden mark under each eye following the curve of her slanted cheek bones, her eyes markings were the same as his with a thin line of the gold lining them. _"Never once in my years have I seen such a beautiful mixed breed… She really is an amazing creature to have been born from such dirty beings other than myself." _He thought but was somehow grateful that his senile behavior in the future would have bestowed him the enchanting child that now stood beside him.

She was his daughter.

He looked at her clothing which was nontraditional to his families. She wore tight pants and a long open trench coat but her shirt was what made him question. It was a black ring tee that said simply in the center,

'If I am Lost

And you are a Sexy Male

Claim Me.'

This could not be his blood allowing anything or anybody to take that as an offer. 'Claim her, _"I don't think so"_ he thought as he tore the shirt from her. There was a slight squeak for a reaction before she yanked the coat around her bare torso firmly holding back the profane outburst resting behind her pursed lips.

The sudden destruction of her shirt terrified her making it known that her father didn't stand for such outlandish bullshit and the fact that, he had told her once no man would claim her as their mate as long as he lived stood firm and strong before her.

She clearly thought that after his passing she could do as she wanted but he was alive standing beside her and able to enforce his 'Code of Honor' or that's how he had put it when he was alive in her time. She observed his form, strong, young, proud and honorable at this moment she knew he would not stand for her times sense of humor. She was still happy to be in his presence just his scent comforted her and the code was nothing more than a way of life for her; taught by the only real person she respected; her father.

She just stood there not knowing how to come about conversation when he broke the silence. "You are my child, from who did I mate to have…" He took a sniff of air to verify that he was correct about her heritage and scrunched his face in disgust before adding, "A mixed breed."

She shook her head thinking over what he had just said. She was a mixed breed but she was more his kind than any other. He had been the one who fought to mate her mother Nari because he was beginning to die. Her child was his last chance for a worthy offspring and she knew he loved her then but now she stood before him in his prime; younger and still a warrior. He no doubt hated both the human fourth she had within her along with the wood elf. "My mother was your last true chance to have an heir." She whispered not allowing the pain of his disgust toward her to show.

He nodded his head taking a deep breath through his nose. He could smell it and knew she was half his race, one fourth dirty human and one fourth his most recent ally, a wood elf. "I have a son, he is my heir. Why would I need to mate with a half breed?"

He waited for the girls answer but only caught a faint smell of tears through her spicy scent. Had he touched on a tender memory, feeling or was she weak like the human blood that flowed through her. Her hands trembled slightly as she used both to push away stray tears and looked at him. "Your son is dead, my brother, my only brother died 300 years before I was born. I am your only and last child from where I come from."

_"My son dies 300 years before she would become my sole heir, my last child, but than that meant I must have died as well."_ He pondered trying to figure if she was telling the truth.

It wasn't normal for someone to show up and have his blood but than so heartlessly break the news he would lose his son and the prince of his kingdom. "What year do I die child?" he questioned walking farther into the dark forest with the girl following him not far behind. The fear of being left alone with all the blood thirsty youkai that would tear her apart was a bit more over whelming then the mere fact that her father hated her blood and compelled her to follow.

She looked up at his back; his shoulders were wide, powerful like a king should look. Her mother was right her father was a great man before he lost his son; she could feel the power that he was radiating to confirm his greatness, but still she knew the power would not be enough to save their kind or her brother. "If I tell you that, will I not be changing my future? I just told you, you will lose a son, my brother is that not enough to cause my demise? But if you must know you died in the year 2037. What year is it now?"

The dark elf stopped turning to her, his eyes blazing a light grey. She remembered those eyes they were only that color when he told her he would die for her safety or that he would always be proud of her no matter her blood. He was showing her compassion something she did not expect from him in his younger form. "I know now that you are my child because those are the years when an old elf will do anything to pass on his blood to have an heir. Still I will protect you, even with your dirty blood."

Dirty blood, she was right he would not care for her mixed blood but he did know that she was his child. He turned not looking back at her as he lifted his hand saying, "Now you will meet my true heir… my son. This is your home and you will stay here and the time you spoke of you will never return to it again." Her jaw dropped as she looked at what he pointed to but it fell further when his words began to sink in. She would never see her mom or grandparents again; well missing her mom and gramps would hurt the most; grams was another story all together.

The sight of tremendous tree stood before them with black bark and in its highest branches rested a large building, dimly lit with a few sparkling lanterns scattered here or there. "I can't go back to my time?" she asked noticing of a tall man that looked almost identical to her father begin to descend down the spiral stairs that clutched what she assumed to be a god tree, coiling to the bottom. He was the brother her father had spoken of many a time when she could not sleep at night and he would tell her the stories about her brave sibling, who was simply…

…Amazing.

He followed his fathers gaze to a girl and took in her scent, _"Spicy… and much like ours."_ He thought taking yet another look over her appearance. _"She can't be, can she?"_ He questioned approaching his father and the strange girl. The fragrance that lingered around her was so much his own, his was a hot spicy and hers was candied and sweet.

A bad feeling swept over Angie when an iron odor of blood, human blood filled her lungs and she stepped away from her brother. His armor was clean with no signs of blood yet the scent came. She scanned him looking for any hint of the crimson that evaded her gaze. Her nose was answered with a view as the wind picked up blowing the locks of black down from his shoulder to his back. Her father raised an eyebrow finally shedding some light on the subject. "Honsu, did you get the youkai lords ward?"

"Yes father, she gave me a fight or shall I say that muse of his gave me a problem. She got hurt, but Elena is tending to her injuries." He answered wiping some of the blood from his shoulder_. "The youkai was a lord and he had a human ward, a female human ward." _

What was going on to cause her father to kidnap a human from a youkai lord, and from what she had sensed a strong youkai at that. Had he lost his mind or was he just crazy before he met her mother. He had told her so many times that youkai were not to be taken lightly and here he was holding ones ward captive for what seemed to her no reason at all_. "He's lost his mind hasn't he? He's gonna get us all killed for this one. Wish I had gone to Disney land before this." _Her mind mentally slapped her for not taking up the invitation her great uncle Souta had offered for her to go with his family to Disney Land in the US.

There was a silent moment while Honsu looked over his sister grafting her unusual scent into his mind. She wasn't his kind but nonetheless he would protect what bloodline there was left. "You're my sister?" he asked bowing his head slightly with respect.

She shook away any floating thoughts and nodded bowing at the waist to show her respect for her brother, and prince. "Hai, I am you sister." She softly replied taking in his scent one last time to mentally note it was his. _"Wow, is his aroma a lot stronger than mine."_

**"**Honsu, take your sister to one of the royal chambers and assign a servant to her. Tell them to find her some appropriate attire. What she is wearing sickens me." He ordered before agilely walking up the spiral staircase followed by both his son and daughter. They parted two separate directions the king to his study and his offspring to the royal wing of the castle.

"First off mixed breed you will listen to everything I say to you now. Understood?" Her brother snapped a cold demeanor poised in his voice.

"Hai." She answered trying not to stir the disgust she could hear in his tone.

"First off do not venture where you can not see, that includes this castle and the forest that lay around it. Second do not question myself or father, consequences will be dire. Third you are a Dark Elf and nothing else I do not want you to be shunned for you dirty blood nor would father. Fourth and last, do not ever trust a youkai young, old, injured, even if they claim they are trustable. They all are blood thirsty animals who can not handle their instincts. Now what did I tell you in order?" He demanded annoyance clearly laced into his last sentence.

Angie stopped walking putting up a hand to count them off as she said them. "Um, first, no wandering the castle in places I can not see that includes the forest around us…. Yeah right second, no asking dumb questions from you or dad or I will be punished. Third…." She placed her hand on her hip tilting her gaze to the ceiling to think. On the hand she was counting the ring finger twiddled about lost on what it was suppose to be. She stiffened and her eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, Third, I am a Dark Elf and nothing else… Fourth is easy,"_ "Dad drummed it into me long before now so here goes." _She thought and finished, "Youkai are not to be trusted no matter their situation or mine they are blood thirsty animals who can not control their instincts." She flung her hand out in front of her thumb up as congratulations for her self.

Her brother's eye twitched at that. Not only was he embarrassed for her but he pitied the fact that he was related. "Yes, well that was lucky, but we will see if you can keep your ideals and the rules without screwing up." He growled flinging open the door they had stopped next to. "Your room, sister. The elf I spoke of dealing with the youkai's ward will be by later to take her duties as your servant." He bit shoving her inside and slamming the door behind her.

"How rude." She giggled out trying not to laugh at his completely arrogant attitude. "Must be hard being an ass." She drawled on looking around the room, and it wasn't a tiny room either. _"Wow."_ She mentally awed impressed with the room.

A huge bed covered in white linen sheets was set center with a canopy top and draperies hung around it to keep light out. On the far left side back toward the door of the room was a vanity with make up, and a brush set strewn about it. On the right was a desk next to a book shelf and white lounge chair probably for casual reading. The last thing was a wardrobe on the left wall and a face washing station which she remembered was clearly used way before her time.

She walked around before throwing her hands out like a birds wings before flight and dropped backwards onto her bed and exhaled. "Now this is luxury."

She lay there for a moment taking in the silence of the castle but sat up abruptly when she heard a child… crying. It was quiet but she knew better than let her great hearing trick her. It was easy to misinterpret the distance of someone counting on the loudness of their voice. The cry was coming from near by she realized when she couldn't hear any echoing of the sound. It was close like in the next room close.

She slid off the bed heading to the door, cracked it and peeked to see if anyone was there. A servant passed by murmuring a few profane words before she disappeared into the darkness of the long hallway. This was her chance and she took it, sliding out of her room and to the room adjacent from hers where she heard the cries drifting from. She opened the door peeking. There on a bed sat a girl around 8 sobbing quietly into her hands. Angie who felt a bit guiltily slipped in slowly sure not to frighten the girl any further than she already was.

"Hi." She softy interjected to get the girls attention. She was small and teary about being here no doubt. Her brother had done a number on her. She was shaking and covered in her own blood.

Angie took a whiff to see if she was still bleeding, but was reassured when she could smell no fresh blood or injury. Elven healing was a life saver no doubt but it wasn't easily given. The girl had been taken care of by a very strong healer and Angie would have her as her servant. "_Boy am I lucky_." She thought edging closer to the girl until she was sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm Angie, you don't have to be afraid that youkai will never see you again you'll be safe with us." She said only to cause the little girl to whale louder. _"Great going Bozo."_ She thought psychologically kicking herself.

"Calm down please." She begged putting an arm around her trying to comfort her and keep anyone from hearing. It was her ass if she were caught in here with her father's prisoner.

She stopped almost instantly and put a smile on her face while looking up at Angie. "I'm Rin." _"Rin what a weird name."_ Angie deliberated. She flung out a hand and they shook.

"So Rin, who is this youkai who my father stole you from?" Angie asked quizzically wide eyed and somewhat astonished that the only thing she could come up with was to ask who a youkai was. "What do I care about some stupid youkai anyway?" She grumbled incoherently and mostly in her head.

"He's saved Rin, and he is Sesshoumaru-sama. He takes care of me and lets me pick flowers all day. Oh and there's Jaken, Rin doesn't really like him much but he is always with Rin. He makes Rin's food and helps her dress too. But Jaken is weird sometimes. He talks to himself a lot…abuc" She was cut short when Angie shoved a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah I get it." She whispered trying to keep her voice down.

Rin pulled her hand down and her smile brightened before she started talking again. "Why is Angie here?" She asked dumbfounding Angie and causing her to almost tip off the bed in bewilderment.

"Dar… Uh… I'm the princess if that's how you want to put it here, but between us nether of them, my dad or brother have a clue what my name is. And I really get the feeling they don't care. They kind of forced me here because I am blood and told me I can't go home. It's really a bummer we got the short end of the stick, eh?" She grinned sensing Rin was no longer trembling from her presence.

Hours pasted letting the two talk and get to know one another but it was short lived when the door swung open.

Angie's brother stormed in eyes blazing with anger, and instinctively she picked Rin up into her embrace protecting her. "What are you doing in here?" he growled slamming his fist into the bed post. Splinters flew allover the place causing her to turn to shield the child from them. A few pieces lodged into her back but she still didn't reply. "This will end in punishment. Did you not listen to what I said about not going to places you can not see, you stupid mixed breed? What is that dirty blood in control?" he yelled slapping her.

"No, its not. Unlike you I can not hurt a child and leave them to cry in the dark." She yelled back with enough intensity to cause a human man to cower.

"Get out of here and go back to your room. This is none of you concern." He barked trying to pull the child from her grasp. She didn't let him, and she wasn't going to.

She yanked Rin back away from him running out of the room and down the corridor, down the stairs to the front hall through the doors and down the spiral staircase. Her brother could not rectify the fact that he had just called her an idiot because of her blood and at that moment it didn't matter what he had said, it was what he had done. He slapped her hurting her pride in him and in herself for thinking he was a real hero.

Rin could feel tears falling onto her while she watched the trees pass them by as Angie ran. She could smell cinnamon on her and knew that she was like Sesshoumaru-sama. The only difference was that her lord's scent was so much stronger and smelled like snow and a winter breeze when the snow would begin to melt. "Are you like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up from her tucked position in Angie's arms.

Angie stopped looking around and answered. "I am a mixed breed Elf not a dirty youkai." Her voice held her pride in being an elf not wavering even in her current situation. Damn if she couldn't be accepted by her kind than at least she could be proud she was of her own mixed heritage.

"Hai." Rin nodded placing her head back down on Angie's shoulder, while the older girl took in their surroundings.

Sesshoumaru returned Jakken at his heels to the place where Rin was abducted. Jaken's form began to quake; he had failed his lord by not protecting Rin, not that it mattered to him, but failure was not an option with his lord. "A second tree parasite attacked us. He was stronger than me milord. Please don't punish me. There was nothing I could do." Jaken's shrill voice squeaked.

"Hn." The taller youkai lifted his head taking in Rin's scent, but it tailed off and became to faint to follow. He had heard once that the Dark elves trickery was stronger than that of a youkai's and he knew his own senses were not strong enough alone. He'd have to wait for their next move and he didn't have to wait long for it.

He could smell the human stink he had grown weary of. It was hers and that filthy elf woman he had run into earlier after the male one had lured him away from Rin. He could hear them coming closer but there was only one set of foot steps moving fast. They ended abruptly not to far from him. "And to think this Sesshoumaru was going to hunt down that elf and here she is coming to me." He thought turning in the direction of the two female's blended scents.

He took a deep breath through his nose following Rin's scent which had changed drastically from adrenaline pumping to frozen fear. He stood there long enough to compel tensaiga to pulse out a warning to go to her and he did as fast as he could get there. Jaken jumped at his sudden departure and screamed running after his master, "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait for me!"

_"Trees, trees and great more trees, yep I'm lost." _Angie thought setting her young companion down. In a matter of minutes she had run into a tight knit maze of trees, and gotten herself and Rin lost and in danger without even a blatant thought. "Rin, you know your lord, you can call for him now."

Rin looked at her like she had lost her mind but Angie's reasons were coming closer and were probably hungry or worse. She could smell at least ten different youkai around them, and several of their auras were getting stronger with every second that passed.

Her Elven powers of protection began to pulsate and fight to erect a barrier for her young companion, Rin. The barrier was almost complete around both of them when a low class youkai bounded out from behind a tree. Its green eyes were plastered on them and slime dripped out of its mouth where a few yellow teeth hung out. She stepped back but her power held her from running and leaving the child. "Protect Rin." Her subconscious yelled and as if it were in control making the barrier compress around Rin.

The red barrier held as the blue ogre came closer its yellow teeth bared. The impending danger grew closer and closer taking slow steps as if testing to see if she would fight back. Slime from its mouth dripped down onto her cheek and Angie kept her footing not faltering. 'Ewe.' She mentally yelped trying to focus and keep the barrier up. There was no way in hell that she would allow some stupid youkai who couldn't even keep itself from drooling beat her.

It stood not even 5 feet from her drooling over his intended dinner. It lurched back getting ready to have at her and she braced for the fierce and painful collision, but it never came.

It was replaced by a shifting wind and the slicing sound of sword meeting flesh, followed by a excruciating howl. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin yelled making Angie crack an eye open.

There inches from her stood the youkai that she had encountered earlier that day clad in white, with Rin clenched tightly to his leg. He looked at that moment like an angel sent down from the heavens to save her and with that idea fondling her thoughts she sighed. "Rin, he's your stunni… I mean he's your lord?" Angie's gasped feeling a bit dizzy. "Not now." She mumbled trying to hold back the on coming faintness.

Stance faltering along with consciousness, she fell into the darkness that enveloped her mind and someone's embrace.

* * *

Bet you guys thought I was fibbing with Inuyasha fic stuff because it took so long to introduce a character. Yeah well shut up if you thought that. I'm kidding. Review and I Know you know where that button is so hit it and tell me your thoughts Flames appreciated. Review I don't care what you send it makes me want to type more. Plot will thicken. Don't get mad cause she didn't use her swords she was scared and well a barrier was what she thought of first. (It's that motherly instinct all women have. Gotta love it.)

REVIEW


	3. Prelude to a Dark Elves Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing wish I did but I do not.

Ojiisan: Grandfather

Obaasan: Grandmother

Youkai: demon

Inuyoukai: Dog demon

Jaki: dark spirit or aura

Taiyoukai: God demon

Konnichiwa: Good day

Miko: Shrine maiden

Oden: Japanese food (Kagome's favorite.)

Hai: Yes

* * *

I thought I was strong like my dad able to stand up to anything but I was wrong. A lowly demon scared me witless and all I could do is create a weak barrier around Rin. Why did I do that she wasn't my problem or a concern; so why did I protect her before myself. Was it instinct or just confusion?

Now my only problem was that I was in the arm of a taiyoukai, who could dice me for my family kidnapping his ward. 'Hooray.' Any way with all seriousness, I was taken back when he came to our rescue but I knew that he could turn on me and throw me to the lions. Most of all I was guaranteeing he was one of the many lions waiting to rip and tear me apart.

* * *

**Elven Rain**

**Chapter 3: Prelude to a Dark Elves Beginning.**

Darkness didn't evade her as she slowly opened her eyes. She lay there taking in the sights around her as her eyes tried to focus. Her head was throbbing to her heart beat as she tried to shove off one of the roots she was laying between. Her eyes were still losing focus with every heartbeat and she could have sworn she saw a flash of the youkai who had saved her earlier crouched across from her. In the next heartbeat the image was gone and all she saw was the pitch black of the night. "Why did you save her?" Came a cold inflection which caused her to clumsily jump from her propped up position to her feet.

Angie stared off into the darkness unsure if she should answer or not. "Why haven't you answered me?" the voice rose this time from somewhere behind her. She carefully glared deeper into the forest hoping to see something but failed. 'Great, I think I am losing it.' She thought once more searching the area around her for the owner of the voice.

White was what she finally saw, in a blur as it sped toward her catching he off guard. There he stood her so called savior with his face not two inches from her own mocking her abilities. Not only had he shown her up by saving her ass he was now fooling with her obviously trying to make her look mad.

She stumbled a few paces back from him her eyes locked to his but stopped abruptly when her back hit a tree. He matched these paces with only one of his own setting his own much larger form directly in front of her trapping her. He closed the small gap that was left by wrapping his hand around her throat and slammed her violently against the tree. "Why would you betray you own, to save my ward?" He growled releasing poison into his claws before tightening his grip.

Needle thick lines of blood streamed down her neck and into her coat which at the moment was the only thing she had coving her upper body. She was trembling at this point trying to hide her fear from him. She was scared of him to say the least and all she could think to do was to fight back. Her hands raised from her sides and with her tiny elven nails she tried to rip into his skin but it was to no avail.

His lip twitched as he snarled at her completely irked with her silence. "Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself, onna?" He growled viciously ripping her feet off the ground. 'I have no chance.' She thought dropping her arms to her side in defeat. The fact being he was stronger than she would ever be and she knew he could snap her like a twig if wanted.

Her head slumped down for a brief moment before she looked back up into his eyes. Golden amber met intense jade as she contemplated on whether to stay strong and answer him or fight back.

He debate was answered when she heard Rin whimper in her sleep. "Your lucky that Rin is present my lord or I would have been inclined to fight this. Still I saved the child because…" She blinked her eyes why had she gone against her father's rules and her brother's outlandish demand. "Because I...I don't know." She stumbled trying to find the answer.

The lord loosened his grip let the girl drop. Some how this woman child had inadvertently saved Rin risking her own hide without any thought. His sense of smell warned him that another Elf was approached stealthy from behind and he whipped around to meet it.

He grabbed hold of the smaller elf lifting her by her kimono to meet his gaze. "This is a trick isn't it?" He growled shaking the woman.

"No I assure you it is not." She piped back receiving another series of shakes. "My lord, please just listen to me. I am nothing more than a servant of the princess I swear to you. I must stay with her to protect her and keep her tremendous power at bay with one of my ancient barriers. See without me Mi Lord she would be much, much too dangerous for even you. You must believe me." Sesshoumaru growled at this turning his gaze to the girl who was staring at them both wide eyed in bewilderment.

He shook the maid once more before turning toward other elf and asked. "Is what this all true… princess?"

Angie stood looking at the maid only to recognize her as the woman who had passed by when she was sneaking to Rin's room. "Well I am not certain of this Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands but I can guarantee you that she is my maid."

She stood there for a moment and pondered over what the maid had said but kept coming out with the same answer. She was a dirty liar a damn good one and for that Angie could only give respect. Plus the woman was an elf just like her with amazing abilities in healing. "Well my lord I would assume that she is telling the truth because I was unable to use my weapons along with my other abilities when it came to fighting the ogre you so graciously saved me from. She must have put up the barrier while I knapped earlier today." Angie lied receiving a smile from Elena her maid.

Sesshoumaru growled at this facing the maid one last time. "Seems it must be true sensing I do remember that woman having weapons earlier in the day but when she needed them she was barley able to erect a barrier to protect herself. This Sesshoumaru will only let you live because you keep that other elf from being a danger to my ward and underling." He dropped the elf letting her scamper to Angie's side.

"Princess, are you hurt?" She whispered trying not to anger the youkai behind her.

Angie shook her head leaning against the tree next to Rin and sighed. "I am fine, Elena was it?"

Elena stared at her and answered. "Yes, Elena is correct and about the barrier I am sorry I didn't have the time to tell you. And thanks you're a life saver. I thought the prince would kill me."

Angie's eyebrow furrowed at Elena's strange answer and finally realized the code. "Well you know how men can be. And thank you for showing up or I believe I would have more then just slivers in my back." Angie answered motioning toward the tree Sesshoumaru had held her against while strangling her.

"No problem, you know how the prince can get when he isn't taken seriously." Elena laughed out thinking how much her prince was like the demon prince.

"Yeah I know I have the splinters in my back to prove that." Both girls giggled at this only to receive a chilling glare from the ICE prince.

"Shut up." He hissed sitting back against a tree to watch them.

"Sorry." They both said as Elena turned Angie around to pull the splinters from her back counting. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…" She kept it up for a good 20 minutes before she finished. "67, yep 67 in all and here I decided to bring you a kimono because the prince had mentioned you not having proper attire." Elena stuffed a black silk kimono into her hands and proceeded to drag her off into the forest to help her change.

"Elena I think I am capable to changing alone." Angie whimpered out while being pulled to a more secluded area in the forest some ways from the Youkai Lord.

"Be quiet for a sec and put this on." She grumbled shoving the kimono further into Angie's breast. "Now listen, that youkai will kill us if he finds out I lied but I need to be with you to keep you safe. I know we can't run from him but I damn well know that with him we will be safe until Honsu saves us. Angie do not believe anything that comes out of his mouth. Your fathers knows you here for some purpose and he also knows that that demon lord wants you to fight with him but hasn't an answer to why you are here. Your father may have played it off to you that he knows nothing about you but that is not true. So from this point forward we are to make him believe we are incapable of protecting ourselves because that is somewhat the truth."

Angie finished tying her obi and stared at Elena. "Yeah and why is he so strong all the sudden? I think I am capable of taking care of myself." Angie spat out readying herself to storm away when Elena grabbed her and pulled her in to whisper.

"Because Angie there are this out there much more dangerous than him and much more heartless and unforgiving." Angie pulled back staring at her as Elena began to walk away. She followed in step after her and took a seat next to Rin when the arrived back sat the makeshift camp that had been set up while Angie was unconscious.

Angie sat there for a moment watching Elena's strange behavior before she realized the woman was cooking. "Princess are you hungry? I brought some oden and rice cakes with me if you are." She turned to the princess who nodded and turned her gaze from her to the youkai prince. "And my lord are, you hungry?"

"I do not need to eat human food." He answered staring at the elven princess. "You will return with me to my palace in the morning to assure me you will not be going home." He demanded only to make her sass back.

"And who are you to demand me do anything I will choose if I will go. At this moment I do not need to return home so you are lucky that I have no choice but go with you or be punished for my selfless actions." She scoffed ripping the warm bowl of oden from Elena's hand.

"Ahh Sesshoumaru'sama, Rin is hungry too." Rin yawned sitting up. Elena poured another bowl for Rind and handed her a rice ball as well. "Thanks, wait I know you. Weren't you the nice lady who cared for me before Lady Angie saved me?" Rin asked staring at her.

Elena laughed feeling slightly rude for not introducing herself to the lord and not properly reintroducing herself to the child. "Yes I was and sorry for my rudeness my lord. I am Lady Elena healer of the elven lord." She spoke bowing ever so slightly in her crouched position.

"Hn." He answered looking away from them off into the forest.

"Sesshoumaru'sama, Rin wants go get her crayons and toys that Kagome gave her."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded answering her. "Yes, Rin we will go retrieve them after you finish you dinner." He turned toward Jakken. "Jakken you can stay here with the elves keep them here until I return."

Rin finished eating and thanked Elena before jumping on his back and leaving to retrieve her belongings. "So Jakken." Cooed Elena. "What is your purpose to being with such a strong lord when you can't even protect a child?" She chided out almost laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny Elf. You dirty creatures tricked me." He screeched out causing both elves to start laughing.

"Well Jakken from what I hear you turned your back to chase after your lord but I will keep my mouth shut." Elena giggled out watching the toad's facial features tinge red for a moment.

"Well I guess you're not that bad if you're willing to hide that from him for me." He chirped packing a few items into Ah-Uns saddle bags. "To let you know ahead of time we will be leaving early. Milord told me while you ate and joked about braiding his hair. You know that makes him angry." The girls looked at him and laughed before realizing that they would set off in the night to the youkai lord.

"Hey wait a minute we leave tonight?" Angie asked looking at Jakken. He jumped up as Angie chased after him. "Why I ought to kill you." She screeched grabbing him. "Jakken why are we leaving so early and why do we have to go?" She growled.

"Un well see He wanted to leave early so um he could get you um some where, where um he can do something that needs to be done before something." He stumbled around his words hiding what was so important from her.

She lifted her hand ready to pound him when she heard a shift in the air and Rin cry out. "Their coming home with us tonight."

Sesshoumaru nodded placing Rin on Ah-Un. "We leave now." He said grabbing both elves placing Elena on Ah-Un and throwing Angie on his back. "Jakken, you can drive Ah-Un to the palace. I will keep our precious cargo with me."

Angie tooled around with the idea of being precious cargo before retorting. "Excuse me but I am not cargo I am defiantly an elf with a mind of my own." She pulled her leg back and kicked him for his rudeness but received no reaction which displeasured her even more than his comment.

* * *

There it is the third chapter. Boring yes but very important to the plot. Lots of mystery to what all the Characters have to say except for Rin. She's in the dark. NOW REVIEW. 


	4. Evaluation and Scrutiny of the Worst Kin...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha; I do OWN the Idea of having DARK ELVES and LIGHT ELVES of the type you see being used in this story. This is an original crossover idea. Not the ELVES, stupid

BrianDegganschick; I would just like to say Elena is a very important character with all her knowledge and practical know how in the Elven culture and all. But that's another chapter altogether.

Nekosune; Thank you very much and keep reading I enjoy your response would hate not to have it.

C.J; Well you can have the idea cause you kind of asked to use it and all its your imagination, flow with it and see where it takes you. Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews. Please get a pen name I would love to send you some of my personal ideas.

Meku; Thanks for the review and here's a more exciting chapter just for you. Nah just playing can't have favorites. You ask why, Well that's cause all my reviewers are my favorite. Pen name goes the same for you get one their free.

Charms: now on with the madness.

* * *

Elves, some of us are fighters, and some are lovers, but what about the rest of us. Are we just the woodwork around the greater of our kind or do we all play a role. I am nothing more than an extension of my fathers hand and a way to keep his kind alive, but was that really what he wanted me for. Will I ever be used for a greater purpose or am I just that, an extension? So many loath me but few understand me and some do actually love me. Why did Daddy call me his archangel fallen from the heavens? If I am his angel, is that my function to be here?

* * *

**Evaluation and Scrutiny of the Worst Kind.**

"Jakken-sama are we there yet?" Rin sighed while Elena carefully finished braiding her hair into a fine Elven braid in the middle of her head.

"Shut up Rin that is it we are not there and do not ask Lord Sesshoumaru's finest servant another question. I will inform you when we arrive." Jakken snapped giving Rin a nasty look over his shoulder.

Elena tied off the braid and turned looking at the Lord and his vassal who was sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. 'What a stunning couple they will make.' Elena thought while letting her mind wander over what the next day's activities would be. Elena tinkered over the ideas finding many useful but impossible to do without the youkai lord's permission. She sat quietly running over ways to ask him about her intentions for the next day without miserably failing.

The idea finally hit her when she felt a pair of eyes boring a hole through her. Her eyes slowly met the gaze's owner with a slight smirk on her face. "Yes, Milord?" She answered.

"What are you thinking about Elf?" He demanded tightening his grip on Angie's legs.

Elena tooled with the idea for a moment more before finally asking permission for her plans the next day. "Well, Milord I was wondering how you will train the ill-informed princess? She will need proper Elven lessons in etiquette and…" She was cut off when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"She needs lessons only in what I need her to know and I only need her for one thing. I will handle that and as you said you are her servant you will only serve her nothing more I can handle the rest. I wouldn't want you make a plan to escape while training her without my supervision. So that leaves you only one thing to teach her, and that's etiquette just as you said."

The trip there was much quieter from that point and many words were not exchanged.

Angie had woken once to tell Jakken to shut his flap which he generously did when his lord shot him a nasty glare for disturbing the princess's slumber.

The arrival was quiet as well as servants quickly and silently moved about dispersing Rin in her chambers before helping their lord put both elves down in their own personal room. After he accomplished putting the females where they belonged he headed to his study to finish some paperwork which involved his new guests.

The sun began to rise creeping ever so softly into the elves bed chambers waking the servant preceded by the servant waking her lady. "Angie-chan, its morning." Rang Elena's voice, seconds passed as Angie squirmed under her silk sheets.

"Huh, mom it's to fucking early to get up for lessons, leave me alone." Angie bit before rolling over and off her bed with a thud. She shot up seconds later tangled tightly in the sheets with her eyes blazing and wide open in surprise. "Come on mom five more minutes." She squealed looking around before dropping back on the bed and mumbled, "Geees yeh dudn't haf tah shuf mu ov teh beg."

Elena tried not to laugh at this it was reasonably the most funny thing she had ever seen in her life negative the time she had witnessed Honsu trip over his own foot and tumble into the raspberry bushes in the summer gardens one year.

She fought to hide the wide smirk that was now displaying on the pale features of her face. "No milady it's me Elena your maid. Its morning and you wouldn't want to keep our host waiting any longer than needed." She half giggled out watching her stir once more while sitting up and giving her an odd look.

"He can wait; I am still in need of some beauty sleep here. Plus I want to go get my stuff from that well before it rains." Angie said while stretching amidst a long yawn. She finished her stretch and followed behind Elena with her head down thinking.

'I wonder if mom is looking for me back home and if Honsu told dad I was missing. I wonder if grandma fed my cat too.' She pondering without noticing Elena slowed paces than abrupt stop which caused Angie to plow head on into her. "Geez you could warn a girl." She grumbled looking up to see a very steamed youkai lord staring at them.

"Warning you wouldn't suffice what you need onna." He growled sending a shiver down both girls' spines.

"Well, your hind ass, I could say the same for you in the same situation." She hissed back.

"Purse your lips and suffer my ridicule or would you prefer punishment by my hand instead?" He bit in a calm yet cold inflection snaking his hand out to her only to have it pushed away by Elena.

"Milady needs to bathe and than maybe her attitude will be much brighter. She had a very startled awakening in the morn and I pray that a hot bath will burn the feeling away like a fever." Elena bowed and turned to her lady before dragging her into the indoor spring behind the door nearest to them. "I am sorry for Milady's cruel behavior. I give you my apology for her behavior Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed once more and shut the door.

Angie who was no sitting looking at her from a stone bench started to laugh uncontrollably. "Nani is so funny?" she questioned looking about the room for anything out of the ordinary. She came to a conclusion either Angie had never been to an indoor hot spring or she was laughing at her. "Are you laughing at me Lady Angelina or have you never been to an indoor hot spring?"

Angie was nearly on the floor when she finally found her voice. "W…Well Miss I Have my head in Lord Hind Ass's butt I wonder what I am laughing at. Is it the fact that you were trying to save me from him or was it the fact that you were using proper terms with the mule? 'I give my apology for her behavior LORD Sesshoumaru.'" Angie half laughed letting the word lord roll off her tongue.

"I'm certain Mi Lady that if the circumstances were in his hands you'd be singing a different tune." Elena bit. "Now remove your soiled linen before I let that oaf in."

Angie looked to Elena who motioned for her to remove her dirty clothing and she obliged. She removed her obi followed by the kimono's sleeves and let them drop to the floor. "Let me handle your clothing you just get in the spring and start cleaning from you hair down. I will return in a few moments with the kimono the lord here has graciously given for you to wear to breakfast."

Elena quickly gathered all the deposed laundry and hurried out of the room gently closing the door behind her.

Angie looked down over her body. She was covered in dirt along with trails of her own blood no doubt from her encounter the night before with the demon lord. She reached for a porous sponge and opened an oil soap jar dumping a few drops onto the sponge before dunking it and scrubbing her chest down.

She finished as the door creaked open causing Angie to look over and see if Elena had already returned but instead of her servants tiny frame poking back in it was a tall well built males.

The steam in the room made it hard to tell who it was coming in but the stench that radiated off of him gave the Lord away. "GET OUT, BAKA." Angie screamed chucking the glass bottle full of soap oil at his head.

He caught it and edged even closer to the spring and that's when Angie noticed it. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. 'He was wearing clothing not two seconds ago right.' Angie thought before an image smacked her thoughts dead on. "AHHHHH." She squeaked out. 'He was only in a towel in the hall. Why didn't I notice?'

She ducked under the water and with haste swam to the opposing side and just as he dropped his towel she came back up. "YOU PIG." She yelled causing her Elven power to fluctuate and create a small wave which soaked the demon lord from the waste down.

"Elf, just to let you in on a secret, this Sesshoumaru still wears his loin cloth." She quirked an eyebrow now staring at his loins and there right between his legs stuck a soaked tan cloth.

"Well, I'll be." She chirped blushing.

"Today and only today we bathe together. I must evaluate what is living behind my walls. Being that you are a princess the rules are different. With a servant normally I would rip the clothing off and give her a once over but in your case I must be courteous. You must remove your own clothing and we must do it in private. Of course your muse knew of this and I will find out why she did not inform you, but for now I will have my once over. Get out and turn for me."

Angie's eyes about popped out of her head as her left one began to twitch. "NO WAY…"

She would have continued if he hadn't already ripped her from water and placed her on the slate floor. "Now turn." His emotionless voice bit.

She stood still for a moment thinking over plans on how to get Elena back and how to get out of it when it hit her. 'He'll kill me if I don't so why not twirl like a ballerina.' With that said she spun gracefully a full spin and leapt back into the water feet first. "There."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow for a nana-second and stepped in after her. "You really do cause a youkai pleasure with such beauty." He drew edging closer to her. "For an Elf I mean."

She backed away when the smell hit her. His scent was in its peak of the season along with the flavor of mating. She gagged backing away it was intoxicating. "That's just it I am an elf and you, you're a dirty youkai. Now get away from me you pervert."

He lunged forward at her response only to have her side step and trip him. "I know you don't want… THIS!" She yelped as he pulled her under the water by her leg. His body quickly forced its way over her own while his arms (Yes two of them. Years have passed.) wrapped tight around her.

'This can not be good.' She thought pulling away as their heads broke the waters top for air. "Let me go you big oaf." She hissed squirming under his strength. "Come on, you know damn well neither of us want this. Myself more, but just think with your brains if you have any." She screamed kicking wildly and on cue with her last word she heard him gasp. "CONTACT!" She yelled.

First his grip loosened allowed her to slip away over to the door where she quickly unlocked it and dashed out into the hall naked and into her room. She slammed the door and locked it with a sigh. "Um, Milady why are you… well bare and running around? Asked Elena who retrieved a towel and placed it around her shoulders.

"THAT BRUTE ATTACKED ME!"

* * *

Charms: That's all for now and also I am looking for a Beta Reader seeming I do not have one.

You will be required to read all three of my open fics. Two Inuyasha and one Harry Potter.

NOW REVIEW. I would Appreciate a response.

Jay Jay: She most certainly would. Now Charms back to your 'response' so I can get you back in your cell.

Charms: Ah yes Preview. Not today KIKIKIKI… I mean giggle. REVIEW. Also tell me if you are interested in being my Beta reader. You have to qualify for it though. I will send all people interested my needs in a Beta Reader.

REVIEW


	5. Meaning of a Book to a Youkai

Disclaimer: I own my stereo the Out law Star Anime dvd Series some DVDS with various titles, Tons of Orlando Bloom movie Posters and my elves. I wish I owned Inuyasha but I do not at this time give me twenty years and I will. I just wonder how much it'll be.

Word Meanings not presented in story.

Hi-Ru: Japanese for stay.

(I'll add this one cause it's confusing)

Bukku Motte Myou: Book with Life or Book that holds life. (It's you're choice.)

* * *

I turned 6 and my mom started training me hard, harder than I could have imagined. She told me my breed was special one of a kind and not all elves were born with a Bukku motte Myou. The Bukku motte Myou is the Book with Life, and I was blessed to be born with it. The book holds my soul making me immortal in everyway but I never wanted it to be that way. Being immortal was the last thing I wanted; to live forever. Not only does the book hold my soul but it holds my entirety. It tells my future, hides my secrets and keeps me safe allowing me to perform unbelievable feats along with undying possibilities. I am the cat with a million lives that always lands on its feet, but do I really want this?

I waited years for the book to guide me and look where it landed me here in this desolate past with nothing familiar to me but blood.

The color came on my 17 birthday as a burden to me. I called the book as I always had, _"Savior."_ And it came in a bright yet dark flash of midnight blue mixed with royal purple. The color was chosen by my karma's ranking in the next world. _"Black."

* * *

_

**Meaning of a Book to a Youkai.**

"Come out of there now or I'll rip the door down." Growled the taiyoukai from the outside of the Elves room. Both girls were shaking uncontrollably as the giant door began to creak under the pressure of the lords fists.

Elena finished stuffing her lady into the kimono Lord Sesshoumaru had chosen for her to wear to breakfast as Angie took a deep breath before summoning the strength to answer him. "I'll come out when you stop bashing the door. I would prefer it not fall on me as I try to open it." She bit trying to sound calm and collected when actually shaken to her nerves end.

"Fine." Came his snub reply as the door stopped shaking. Elena took the abrupt stop as her cue to unlock the door and allow the lord entry and did so when Angie nodded. Not a second passed when the door swung open revealing a very unsettling sight. The lord was wrapped in a towel, hair soaked with blazing red eyes to show his anger towards the elves reaction to him. "How dare you?" he growled out stepping closer to Angie not taking his eyes off of her.

Elena shuddered at the thought of seeing the demon lord ripping her lady apart. His advance had to be stopped or else she would witness the brutal beating that she wished not to see. "Ahem, Milord is it not disrespectful to enter a woman's chamber wearing nothing but a towel?" Elena's voice rose catching his attention long enough to usher Angie behind her.

He stopped still looking at Elena before growling low in his chest. "Get out." Elena shivered as she glided out of the room leaving her charge in the hands of the beast. "Close the door behind you, and lock it."

Angie wanted nothing more than to seek an escape to get out of the punishment she had coming. There was no way he would ground her and he definitely wouldn't school her on manners. So that left one of two things, one hell of a beating, or he was a sick one and wanted to get under the covers. Somehow the beating sounded much safer.

Angie started for the balcony in the hope to jump off and land down below in the courts of the Manor but didn't make it far as a hand gripped onto her obi. "Eeep, I'm dead." She cried out quietly and mostly to herself.

He whipped her around eyes now golden amber and no longer red and the change freaked her out. Seconds before he was more than willing to rip out her throat and now his expression was calm and cold with not even a hint of emotion. "What made you think you could run from me?" He quietly bit eyes trained on her own.

Her mind was fumbling around trying to find an answer but it wasn't working due to the minor fact her heart at that moment had stopped circulation completely and opted to flop around in her chest instead. "I a… a… a, I ma…m…mean." She stopped to think yet again when it hit her. "This is your fault." She hissed letting her inflated ego burst forth. "This would have never happened if you'd known your boundaries PIG!" She finished just in time to see a smile grace his features and leave just as fast.

"But your wrong. You are the one who seems to not know the tiniest bit about anything. This is my home and I will do as I please." He whispered eyes darkening as he went on. "And you will do what I say."

He wrenched her into the wall pressing his form tightly against her. "I won't do anything." She bit turning her head away from him.

He looked at her dismissal of his demands as the words of Bokusenou flooded his mind.

_"She is the key to this war. She will fight and Naraku will not taint her soul, because her body does not hold one." _

He pulled back from her resisting the dark urges his body insisted on doing allowing her to drop to her feet. "Tell me about this power you hold that no one can touch over a walk in the royal gardens after breakfast?" He said as he turned leaving the girl stunned beyond belief.

"Unpredictable twit!" She yelled to the closed doors. She waited a moment thinking he might have the audacity to come back and sighed when the doors stayed shut. "Baka, inu." She grumbled straightening her kimono.

He had sat down twenty minutes ago and still the girl did not grace him with her stench or appearance. He was thinking of making her come down when the door opened and she entered alone. "Sorry, I'm late my book called to me. Had to use my summoning spell to bring it here to this time. It told me some very useful things." She said sitting down across from him.

Rin must have already eaten because she was long gone and Jakken was not present. "Like?" Sesshoumaru added.

"Like for one your a rude inconsiderate know it all with bad taste and that I should tell you to go to hell. Want to know more?" She asked not waiting for an answer. "It also said that white it the color of death and that since you wear it you are the bringer of death and I should use a curse to bind you from hurting me. So… I will."

She jumped up looking at him as he looked at her peeved beyond belief that a book was calling him death. "Absurd now sit and eat before I lock you in a dungeon."

It only got worse as she disobeyed him and went on to the point to call her book. "Savior." In an instant the black book appearing, gold lacing its every curve and lettering of silver here and there in no kind of order. "Binding Curse Level 6 Savior please." She said not taking her eyes off of him.

He stood at this, and knew now that the crazy elf had lost her marbles on the way down the stairs or it was possible hit her head on everyone to be exact. "Woman did you bounce your head off the stairs on you way down or have you gone completely nuts after our little scuffle." He asked advancing on her from her left side.

She turned toward him eyes glazed over. "Cease your movements and make this easy for me. I do not wish to hurt you." She bit looking back to her book. She must have lost it to think he would let her willingly curse him.

He kept on with his steady paces coming closer in the attempt not to scare her into something more dangerous. "I said halt!" She yelled and with her words he felt a binding tie around his being tightly. Last night she could barely protect herself and Rin from a weak demon but today she could bind him. _'Volatile elf.' _He thought staring down at her as she gazed over her book which was blank with no words.

_'Blank?' _He thought staring at it there were no words not even a picture nothing but black pages. Was he losing his mind or was she just as crazy as he thought when she first began her rant. He stared a moment longer at it when finally a glint of lettering appeared and faded.

"I bind this youkai to my whim, and ask for the power to control his body if ever he attempts to harm my being or anyone I love. I bind his body to mine and give him my immortality to the end for protection. Finally I ask for a charm to take back when I no longer need this binding in place. Bind this Inu-lord with this final word. Hi-Ru."

With her last word he felt something tighten around his neck but loosen just as quick and than a pull which made him bow low on the floor his face practically on it. She had done it just like her evil grandmother had done his stupid half brother.

A growl emitted from his chest as she sat down and began to eat. How dare she do this and eat without even thinking of the repercussions. He stood after the spell wore off sitting down next to her as she stuffed her mouth with a piece of muffin. "Huh?" She asked mouth half full while looking at him. Her book was long gone only because she knew if he got a hold of it he would kill her but in the current situation her death would be directly linked to his and he would follow suit. _'Bad idea.'

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading Review please. And for those of you lost in the plots weird change please Read this:**

Authors note: This is a bit confusing in the beginning with the explanation so I'll tell you now. My story is way different from all other Elven fics out there. My elves are capable in some instances to hold power from Books of Life. My char has one and the book holds her soul within it. So please do not think I'm trying to confuse you when you get to the part where she talks about it or uses it

I didn't want to go too far into this chapter with her explanation about the book so you'll have to wait.


End file.
